


The One Without the Cooking

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horace cooks for Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Without the Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



> Written for purplefluffycat with the prompt "So, you fancy yourself to be a gourmet chef?" Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“So, you fancy yourself to be a gourmet chef?” Severus asked Horace as he proceeded to bang pots and pans around the kitchen.

“My stroganoff is world famous,” the other man replied. Snape kept his advice to himself. They had snuck down to the Hogwarts kitchens after Horace insisted he could make a better meal than the House elves. Snape was avoiding Draco so had been more than happy to come along.

“Could you pass the…the…um…” Horace waved ineffectually towards the fridge and Snape knew that he had no idea what he was doing.

“Mushrooms? Flour? Haddock?” Snape asked, naming the first things that came to mind. Horace glowered at him.

“Are you mocking me? I’ve seen you naked, don’t forget.”

Snape spluttered. “What are you on about?”

Horace just grinned to himself, pointed his wand at a plate and then muttered a spell. Snape groaned.

“That’s cheating.”

Horace shrugged as ingredients began cooking themselves. “Preparedness. I said I was a gourmet chef. I didn’t say I was going to cook for you.”

Snape was about to protest further when he found himself pushed up against the counter, deft fingers undoing his trousers.

“What are you doing?” he asked, gasping as air hit his cock.

“Well, we have to do something to keep ourselves occupied don’t we?”

Snape could only groan in agreement. Working up an appetite seemed like a good idea to him.  



End file.
